At least one thing was off his list
by peinlover
Summary: Nothing could hurt him, know him, be near him, or be a weakness, but at the brink of death he meats the only girl who could. This is my first fan-fic and i only put some of it on. so R&R Plz! ch.5 is up now
1. mission 6

Pein toss and turn in his sleep again, his dreams were filled with everything he wished he forget. This is why he hates to sleep it brings back memories…..

Morning light had not shown itself and will not for a couple of hours and yet, Pein was up and he sitting in his bed. Hands on his head trying to shake the memories away but like ghost they stayed haunting him. He was shaking of not fear but of guilt, sadness……………….. himself………………..

'Why …………why does it all ways come back' he yelled in his mind. He started to get up and walk to the bathroom staring at the floor the whole way. Sweat was dripping down his face. He punched the nearest thing to him in anger which happened to be the bathroom sink or used to be. He got into the shower (un-dressed now) turning it on as hot as it would go making the bathroom instantly misty. He was leaning his head on the wall in front of him felling the cold wall against his head VS the hot steam and water. Was like a wakeup call and helped clear his head. 'It has been happening a lot lately' he thought to himself while he let the hot liquid run down his back ' me falling asleep randomly. This being the 5th time this week' and to Pein sleep was useless instead he would train, plane tactics, do missions, or find info from other villages. He would, most of the time, be on missions.

He would not tell anyone where, how long, or how many missions he was doing. He was the Akatsuki leader he will do the hardest and the most missions. No matter how many injures he had he would push himself even to the brink of death, but he would walk in as if nothing happened even know all the Akatsukis could hear the coughing of blood inside his room. It was like he was mute to pain, and even if he was in pain, no one could tell. They all feared him greatly! Not because he seemed to have one emotion and that was anger, but because he seamed invincible. Nothing could hurt him, know him, be near him, or be a weakness.

Coming out of the shower with a towel around his waist and his coat in his hand, He tossed his coat on his bed, then he turned to his dresser and started to get dress ending with pants, shoes and his Akatsuki coat on. His Akatsuki coat was not zipped up yet revealing his tan skin and his 6 pack. He didn't were a shirt under the coat figuring it hot enough with the coat why would you need a shirt to add to it.

Finally sitting down at his desk, a hand on his chin, beginning to regaining his usual composure and started to think of what he had for the day. He knew he had 9 missions; three were going to the Akatsukis and the other 6 he was going to do. He thought one they were too hard for the other Akatsuki and he should do them any way. Now ready with his composure in check and started to get up, zipping his coat up and activating his cloaking jutsu. Not only did he hide what he looked like he also hid his name, jutsu, personality, weaknesses, strength, anything personal was hidden. He was leader-sama and that's all the Akatsukis knew.

Coming out of his room to the hall way while juggling 9 scrolls and opening the door to the meeting room to his Akatsuki members. As always he holds a meeting every morning to give them missions or see what supplies they needed to go on missions for that also. Sitting down at his chair he puts the scrolls in piles, six in one and three in the other, but of course the Akatsukis already knew which pile went to whom. "Akatsukis I have but only three missions to give out. Sasori and Diedara you are going to you are going to ambush a leaf village camp, Tobi you are going to steal a scroll from a secrete shrine, and Itachi go spy on your brother and Orochimaru." He said each command while tossing the mission scrolls to them "the rest of you go train I will be going on my missions as well so I better come back to a hide out and not a crater" he said the last part in a angry tone and directed at Diedara. Of course everyone got up and left for their missions or training (Diedara the fastest) while Pein started looking through his missions, for the last time before going.

------------------------------ 4 day's later (5 missions)----------------------------------------

Pein had went through 5 mission with only a broken arm, three broken ribs, five stab wounds, and a couple of bruises and scratches here and there. But he had 1 mission left and the hardest, so he pushed the pain away and went on. Pulling out the scroll to refresh the goal of this mission and began to read………..

_Stop an attack and terminate the attackers on the Fusha trade center. A vital area for the goal._

Of course Pein had written the scroll but he want to make sure he didn't skip any of his mission so made scrolls for himself also. Coming up to the army he was going to attack he chose to stop to take a break from all the running he had just did. Surveying the army, it was huge estimating of 6,000 people and hoping they were not that strong, considering his wounds he already has and weighing his options he chose to chance it with a non-stealthy attack. He quickly flashed in front of the arm and started to attack with no pause in between the actions. He slowly but steadily dwindled the numbers down but what he didn't expected was that wasn't all of the army considering it was already huge. For while he was finishing the army up, some one aimed a jutsu right at him and Pein seeing it coming tried to move but didn't.

It hit him so hard he started to fly across the battle field for at least a mile going through many trees and landing on the ground creating a crater. "Why didn't I move……….." was all Pein could think before realizing he had been darted with paralyzing poison. For a moment Pein lade, his inter body stinging with pain, while the army circled the crater with a 2 foot radius. Pein knew he had to finish this soon and by soon he meant now. Knowing he had little chakra and little time before his cloaking jutsu would stop working. Trying to forget about the pain, he pushed chakra through his body forcing it to move. Standing up shakily he looked around, the entire army was around him. He jumped up out of the hole getting into a shaking fighting stance. The army laughed "you expect to kill all of us" the leader figure stated in a mocking tone "in that shape". "well I guess so" Pein answered with a barrel readable smirk on his face(his cloaking jutsu is still up). The army looked suddenly confused and somewhat frighten. With that Pein made a quick movement of hands, then slamming his palms to the ground in a matter of seconds. The army froze and then looked around nothing happened. The leader figure laughed once again "look, not even enough chakra to do a jutsu". Pein laughed evilly this time looking up with that same smirk "you're done for". The ground turned it to lava instantly of course killing everybody but him because he was using a walking on lava jutsu. The only reason it took so long to perform the jutsu was because he pulled that lava up from the mantel. Getting up off his knees he was suddenly struck with a konin in his chest. He froze….. First looking down at the knife in his chest then to the attacker. It was Orochimaru. Instantly angry, Pein glared at him and without a word. His eyes turned a light orange, the sky turned gray and Orochimaru ran for it. (lol)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pein started to walk into the woods as rain started to poor down. He knew this was going to be the end. He was limping, his hand on his chest with the konin still there (not wanting to remove it yet until he had some medical supplies so he didn't bleed to death) and the other arm was helping him stay up walking. The paralyzing poison had also been a nerve poison making everything twice as pain full. His vision began to blur as his cloaking jutsu dissipated. 'This was the end' he thought again. He slip down to his knees feeling the rain down his face. He had hoped not to die this early but nothing could be done at this point. Falling the rest of the way to the ground and turning to face the sky. Thinking of all thing he hadn't got to do yet in his life and all the things that went rough. His fission had not quit gone yet. The rain was still poring while the wind blew at the trees. His vision started turning black when……. Some started to shake him "hello….." his eyes opened as much as they could to see a blue haired women was holding him in her lap. He had no idea why he started to think this but he thought it. 'minis well cross one of those thing I haven't done yet of my lists'. He reached up and pulled her head to him and kissed her for a good minute, and then…………BLACK.


	2. stranger

Konan quickly grabbed the injured ninja and hurried to her camp site. She took the dagger out of his chest while setting him near, the now out fire, which was because of the rain. Working as quickly as she could, she grab the Akatsuki coat off him and hide it in her tent (not wanting to cause a commotion if anyone was to see the coat) while grabbing the medical supplies. She worked all night cleaning, splinting, and everything needed to help him. She had no idea why she was helping this man. He's an Akatsuki member all though, he was probably new since she had never heard of an Akatsuki with a bunch piercing or orange hair. Before she knew it, it was 4 o'clock in the morning but she was finally done and he was going to be ok and with that she fell asleep on the tree next to him.

Morning rose up into the sky and the storm had finally subsided. she started to wake up remembering what had happen the night before. Then it hit her……. that man! Is he still ok? She jolted up to see the man was still unconscious and were she left him. She came over to him to make sure he was ok and now she got a better look at the man. He had bright orange spiky hair, piercings all over his face and for some reason it worked for him. His face was relaxed and the breeze was blowing his small bangs across crossed his forehead. She slowly reached over to see if his hair was naturally orange, being curious Konan. Of course it was natural and 'soft' she noted. Moving her hand to his face she didn't believe there was anyone who would want so many piercing! "It's like a jewelry shop on-the-go" she laughed to herself while playing connect-the-dots with her finger and the piercings. Her hand slowly made its way to his chest then to his abs. her hand slowly went back to his chest and to his raps. She was looking at his wounds now to make sure it wasn't infected and it was doing fine. She leaned back against the tree and staring at the stranger but after awhile she had to admit he was ok looking…………. Scratch that he was _**HOT!!!**_ Almost as if on Q one memory popped up in her mind.... that kiss…….

------------------------------------the all mighty flash back Jr. (lol) --------------------------------------

Pulling the, the man she had just found, head into her lap in a motherly tone "hello…….you ok?" she asked as the man just stared at her. She was about to re-ask when his hand went on her neck and pulled her into a kiss. She didn't know why, but she didn't pull away. By surprise of this action she gasped, which of course left an opening for him and he took it. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and instead of objecting it, like she wanted it to, she kissed back. For a good minute they were like that locked in a passionate kiss, it was as if the world had stop, completely. Then his head feel back and his hand slipped of her neck, he went unconscious.

---------------------------------------end of the all mighty flash back Jr.------------------------------------

Her entire face turned red. Why did he kiss her? She came over to the man once more to look at him and found herself touching his face, yet again. Tracing his lips, while that flash back played over and over, until she thought about it. If he was an Akatsuki member, new or not, he's probably strong and not wanting to take chances she took all of his stuff. Being curious Konan, she started to dig through his stuff. 'This' she thought to herself 'is the most boring stuff I've ever nosy-ed my way into. Either he's a really boring person…………or he's doesn't want to be known' all he had was……..

Some scrolls

Ordinary medical supplies

Kunais

Clear wire

Explosive tags

And all the usual ordinary ninja gear

"He's either really stupid or really smart" she said to herself in a questionable tone. She put the stuff down, now bored of it. She fiddled with her hair she was getting reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaalllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyy bored!!!!!!! So she decided to see what an Akatsuki coat look on her. Trying on she noticed it was like 10 times bigger than she is. She walked out of the tent to see it better on her. she went out as it dragged against the floor practically it could be blanket for her. Then suddenly a sharp object was against her throat she frozen in fear as the person behind her commanded "take off my coat" in a firm, angry tone. She of course, did as he said knowing he was an Akatsuki and now he was awake. She could sense the power that he had and could sense that was him hiding it or trying to since he had so much. He then commanded her to get his stuff. She of course did so without turning around, which he also commanded. Trying to see if she's dead meat or not, she decided to start a conversation. " so are going to keep this up are you? with not letting me turn around when I've already seen you?" she said in a relaxed tone. " it doesn't matter" he said firmly. She finished gathering his stuff and then thinking slyly "how am I suppose to give it to you, if you're not going to let me turn around" she said in a smirk. She knew 6 important things.

1. he's hurt (by the battle)

2. he has very little energy (he was at the brink of death)

3. he can barely stand (he had broken bones)

4. he his visions off (he had poison in his system)

5. he is about to pass out again (probably)

6. he is shy to intimacy (his face was red the entire kiss..really red)(ding ding we have a winner)

His arm reached from behind her reached for the stuff keeping himself hidden behind her. Right as he grabbed a hold of his stuff, carefully turned around to see there noses were touching making him pull back and turning his face red. 'he probably remembered the kiss' she smirked to herself. For now she had the upper hand. He stood there, face red, stun, pain in his eyes and holding his chest. Her face soften 'he must be in a lot of pain' she thought to herself ' he probably has too much pride to stay down even with all that poison and broken bones.' she looked more concern, now. He looked at me "What? He said trying to make it seem as if nothing was rough with him. He seemed fearless to the fact he almost die. It was kinda scary, but saddening at the same, for it was as if he had nothing to live for or he would value his life more. She looked very sad now. "WHAT!!" he yelled angrily. He winced, he shouldn't of yelled. She could tell his vision was blurring. "you shouldn't be up" she said in a sweet tone. He looked at me as if she was crazy "woo, woo, wooo I see what's going on. You feel sorry for me." He would obviously not talk like this. Talking so relaxed like. It was obviously something he didn't do too often. "why can't I? your very injured." she replied. "I don't need your sympathy," Practically whispering now. 'All I have to do figure out where the Akatsukis are. So I can take him there' she thought 'But how?' She looked at him again. He looked like he shouldn't even be alive right now. She started to come over to him slowly. "you should really sit down." she stated. He just stared at me and then he went unconscious. She ran over there just in time to catch him. Then she remembered the scrolls 'it might have some clue' she digged through the scrolls he had. There were 7 in total. In amassment she stared at the man. 'all these are his missions no wonder he's in such bad shape' but only 6 of them were; the seventh was a list of places and initials. Then she realized they were other mission exempt for the Akatsukis. She looked back at the man in fear he …. he was the Akatsuki leader.

**_plz R&R plz!!!!!_**


	3. konan's trick

She stood there 'if he was the Akatsuki leader'….she stood there thinking more and more. 'what should I do?' she asked to herself. Then an idea came to mind…. 'Does the Akatsukis always know when there has been a new Akatsuki member added?' A smirk went across her face. She looked at the coat and then the stranger, who she now knew, was the Akatsuki leader. She laughed at her luck. She was the first person to ever see the Akatsuki leaders face. (lol… so ironic) She grabbed the Akatsuki coat and put it back on. Then went over to the Akatsuki leader. Not wanting him to get up un-intentionally. She brought out a vile of knock-out-liquid (really strong liquid) "sorry for this" she whispered to him as she put his head on her lap and pored the vile's liquid into his mouth. Then, of course, knowing he would abject to it, even unconscious, she closed it with her hand. He squirmed around grabbing her wrist and squeezed it trying to push it off of his mouth. His face tensed up until he swallowed the strange liquid and his grip loosened on her wrist. He was unconscious now and relaxed his arm were it slid off beside him. She got up 'stubborn man, even not awake'

She grabbed the list of the Akatsuki missions and look for someone nearby. " I.U." she read the initials 'hmmmm that's the nearest one, but which Akatsuki member was it' she thought. Thinking again "ITACHI UCHIHA!!!" said aloud. Proud of herself for knowing Uchiha's 1rst name. 'Well looks like I'll have to trick Uchiha' she smirked and grabbed all her stuff and then carefully lifted the leader up. She put one of his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist and started walking towered Itachi. After a while she found him just finishing his mission. She set the leader down carefully not wanting to hurt him more and cover him with a blanket since she stole his coat. She hid behind a tree searching for an attitude and story suitable for this situation and then it hit her. The leader doesn't a have a partner right………….

She grabbed the hat and used her jutsu to fix the coat to her size "sorry" she apologize to the leader for ruining his coat and making it her size. She walked out, now fitted and hat on, to Itachi. "Hello…. was it Uchiha" she said in a tone that showed superiority to him. "and you are?" he asked in a is-she-for-real tone; making it obvious that her confidants was unbelieving to him. "Well aren't you going to introduce yourself?" he said wanting to get this over with so he can go. "Well if you must know I'm Konan; leader-sama new partner." she exclaimed trying to mask the fear that she had in doing this. "Well is that's so?" he lifted an eye brow at the ridicules statement. "I never heard of leader-sama partner before?" he said slyly. "Well that's why I'm his _**new**_ partner" she said emphasizing on the word, new "I've only been in the Akatsuki, for what, a day!" she said as she looked at him with a look that could kill. "Prove it! I think your bluffing!" He stated. She started thinking quickly, because she had to get the leader to a stable environment. "arg! I told him you guys would treat me like this" she said aloud "it's because I'm a girl is in it!" now directed at the Uchiha. He stared at her "what?!" "You heard me!" she said turning around. "Where are you going?" he said much confused. "To tell leader-sama that I was right! He said that you guy will give me the same respect as you would give him! And I told him you were all going to be pervs or sexiest toward women!" she yelled as she started to walk to the forest. "Wait! I have nothing against women!" he yelled back "fine, fine, fine! what do you need!" she turned around with a hidden smirk and then put a hand on her hip. "Well I need directions to the hide out. Dahhhhhh. Seeing how I join a day ago." He stood there for a moment then pulled out a scroll and tossed it to her in defeat. "There you go. Make shore no one gets it." He said as he walked away.

She grabbed it and went off into the forest. She came to the leader and checked him to see how he was doing. Then after making sure he was ok. She jumped up, feeling gitty, she screamed in her head 'I am good. I just tricked Uchiha and have been the first one to see the leader's face. Hahaha I laugh at the Anbus who had tried before me. I especially laugh at Itachi's brother hahahahah!' calming down to better compose herself and opened the scrolls.

**_plz R&R for my third chapter or the evil bunnies will attack you!(jk)_**


	4. the leader

She stared in disbelief. The Akatsuki hide out was so close to the rain village and…. Obvious. She wondered why it hadn't been found before. She looked at the leader. 'Why had he placed it so close?' she asked herself 'I mean if the head protector he had on was his. Why would he place it so close to the village he went to ninja school at?' she let her mind debate a little longer before picking up the leader but then she felt something rough. The leader seemed to be giving off a lot of chakra though not, intentionally. She placed the ninja back down and looked at him. his heart beat was racing and he now had a very high fever. She started to get worry and very frantic. Rushing around and she got water and pored it in his mouth in attempted to make his fever go down but it wasn't working. Now suddenly the sky turned gray and the wind picked up blowing the fallen leaves around; circling them. She looked around with no idea what was going on. She looked back at the leader he was awake and standing now but instead of the stern look he had the last time he was awake, it was a more fearful and sad. He now had tears running down his checks. He backed up against a tree and slumped back down were his head went down on his knees with his arms went around his legs. She sat there staring at him as he cried and lightning striked across the sky. 'He……… looks so………vulnerable.' She thought to herself. She never in a million years would of thought the leader of the Akatsuki would be sad or let alone cry. He started to mumble to himself. She could swear she heard him repeat "why" to himself. 'It must have been a dream' she thought and then started to crawl toured him though stopping every few steps making sure he didn't disagree with the action though he look like he hadn't notice. She was finally by him and he still had not notice. She had no idea what to do but instinctively she put her arms around him and hugged him. He stiffed up and lifted his head looking at the girl that he had kissed a couple of days ago. He pulled away but still weak Konan kept him in the hug. Slowly relaxing his head fell on her arm as he started to cry more. The storm receded and the chakra slowly dissipated. She looked at him and hugged him harder. Whatever she was doing right it was working.

He seemed to stop crying but just stayed there. He whispered into her arm "what is your name?" she thought about telling him a fake name but he seemed….. trust worthy for some odd reason. "I'll tell you my name only if you lay back down." she whispered back. He Stayed still for awhile but then did as she said. The sun was bright in the sky and everything seemed calm now. After he laid back down he asked again "what is your name?" "Konan" she stated in a soft tone. He just laid there for awhile until "is that my coat?" he ask slightly angered by the fact she has it again. She just stared at him 'he acts like nothing happened….stubborn man.' She thought. "Why yes it is! All though I don't think you can fit it anymore." She said in a cocky smile. He groaned pain before he could speak again. His wounds were getting worse. Konan came up next to him and started to clean his wounds again. " hold on were almost to the Akatsuki hide out." She said in a worry tone. He looked at her for a moment "what do you mean were almost to the Akatsuki hide out?" She kept cleaning the wounds, not sure how to explain what she had done to this point. The wind started to pick up again but not from the leader this time. The silence grew longer and longer until she was finishing rapping his wounds when he started to speak again. "Why are you helping me?" She sat there now tying the last bandage. "I………I can't just help someone." she said not quite sure of the answer herself. "we have to get going. Its going to get dark and your wounds can't handle another cold night." Konan helped the ninja up and put one of his arms around her shoulders and one of her arms went around him to make traveling easier. She looked up to see his face bright red. She then remembered he's shy to this touching stuff. She laughed to herself then moved on toward the Akatsuki hide out.

They were coming up to the Akatsuki cave when he suddenly pulled her in a bush. She looked at him. "Why did you.." she was cut off by his hand over her mouth then she notice Sasori and Diedara coming back from their mission. After they passed he took back his hand "why are you hiding?" she looked at him

"You're smart you probly, by now, know who I am."

"and……..?"

"and I have no chakra."

"and………..?"

" do I have to spell it out to you. I can't put my cloaking jutsu up."

"……….so"

"arg I cant go in there with out my jutsu. They'ld see me."

" so………….your not that bad looking."

"that's not what I mean…….-blush-…………I they don't know who I am and they won't know"

" and what do you want to do. You can't stay out here until your chakra comes back." Konan said.

Silence.

"I don't know"……..

"well there going to find out eventually and you need some manger help."

"Were are you getting at?" the leader asked. Without a word she helped him up and started toward the cave. He pulled backed trying to reason with the girl but she didn't lesson. 'He needs help. He's not going to hide until he can cloak himself. That might take awhile and he's getting worse. He might not admit it but he is in a lot of pain. He shouldn't be walking right now. He can barely pull back to not go to the cave. He's going and that's final!' Konan thought as she pulled him along. He kept pulling back but with no luck they kept going forward.

They made it to the front of the Akatsuki hide out. "Look, Konan, thanks for the help but ill be….." he was cut by the fact they were in the hidout now. The entire Akatsukis were staining at them. Itachi was the first to speak " I know you" he said pointing at Konan "but who in the world are you?" he said pointing at the leader. The leader stood there for a moment but then got a stern look on his face. "who do you think?" said in his regular leader like tone. Itachi stood there for a moment with a surprise look on his face. "Wait a second! How could you be the first one to see the leader." Itachi said pointing at Konan again. "I've been here for a couple of years and you've been in here for a couple of days…." He stopped speaking when the leader fell to the ground. Everyone stood there. It was ……. Something they didn't ever think of. Seeing their leader go un-concisions.

Konan knelt down beside the leader and check his pulse. There was none. She started to get frantic giving him CPR as she started tearing up. It was strange she barely knew him but she was crying. Sasori came down to see what was rough. It was the poison causing most of the damage. He has seen this poison before. Where? It was like his poison. He told Konan to keep the CPR up and he went and got the antidote. 'It was quit strange…. The poison should of killed him in five minutes but it looks like has been there for days.' Sasori thought as he brought out the antidote and gave it to his leader. Suddenly the leader began to breathe again but ever so lightly his wounds wore another problem. Not wanting to cause anything he asked Konan to un-rap the leader's wounds. She did as he asked and the wounds were terrible. Sasori gave some medicine to the leader and put some on his wounds but that was all he could do. Konan was so happy he was still breathing though she didn't know why. "Where is his room?" Konan asked "he is probly going to need a lot of sleep." Kisame pointed to his room and she took the leader there leaving the Akatsukis behind to figure out themselves what had happened exactly.

Putting him down in his bed; Konan looked around the room it was a disaster of papers and junk. Looking more closely it was just papers and a really messed up sink……. 'Not even going to ask' she said in her mind as she pulling up a chair. looking at the man before her she thought of a million questions to ask him but the main one was….. what was his name? it annoyed her so much to call him….

That man

Leader

Guy

Him

Leader-sama

It grinded on her last nerves but at this point she couldn't do anything about it……………...yet. She looked at him again………'he is so hot………… even injured' she thought to herself. It was getting late and she couldn't help but to fall asleep. Her head dropped down as she flopped to her side now asleep on his bed.

**ya i finished! i was in a writers block but not any more lol here you go........... R&R!**


	5. stuborn women

Pein's pov.

I started to awake felling warm and the softness of my bed. My eyes were still closed begging for more sleep, but being use to this feeling I force them open to see my gray ceiling. I jolted up in a frantic mode wounding how I got here, but I quickly regretted it as pain coursed through my body. Yet I keep my body from going back down. Everything came back to me in a flash…… Orochimaru….. dagger…. blue haired girl….. kiss… the girl again….. my coat….bad dream… girl…. Hide out…. No charkra………..

I put my hand to my head in anger for now everyone knew what i looked liked. 'stubborn girl' I thought angrily. I turned to get out of bed regretting that to as I held my chest. I look down……. Blush…… it was that girl. She was curled up on my legs asleep. 'Why didn't I notice her before.' I thought, also mad at my weakness at the moment. I slid my legs out of under her careful not to wake her. Not feeling well enough to bother with the stubborn women. The hurt came back hard I knew perfectly well were the injures were at the moment, As I felt splicing pain from each one. But I pushed the pain as far as I could from my mind and went to the closet to get my extra coat. Then I put it on and walk to the meeting room expecting my Akatsuki members wouldn't be there which they weren't. Angrily I yelled "Akatsukis!" feeling my stab wound hurt more at that. The Akatsukis were there in five seconds. All confused to see their leader up and running. Then Konan ran in "yes leader-sama"

I looked at her with a slight look of we'll talk later and played along with it for the moment. "Akatsukis sit" I said firmly. They all sat down quickly, but with no spots left for Konan.

Konan's pov

I was mad! That man is really something to wake everyone up with a scream like that and know perfectly well everyone thought he'd be still recovering. I ran to the meeting room or whatever it is to see leader sitting at the end of the table with no cloaking jutsu surprisingly. He looked at every one silently asking where was everyone… except in more annoyed way. "Yes leader-sama" I chirped. He then looked at me with a look that said we will talk later and turned to the rest of the Akatsukis playing along with my fake membership. "Akatsukis sit" he said in an obnoxious tone. Everyone sat. I looked around to see no chairs for me. Then thought… "If he wants to keep acting like he's not hurt ill do the same.' I thought as a evil plot was made.

**Pein's pov**

I knew something was wrong when I saw no chairs and Konan smirking. I knew it could only end with me being degraded in front of my gang. "Kisami give my…." I look at Konan as she shook her head yes showing I was saying the right thing "partner your chair!" I proudly said. (but all a act for now) " ooooo no I couldn't leader-sama" she said sweetly " that's his chair" she also said, as she walk toward me. I felt uneasy as she came closer. Everyone and I watch her movements wondering what she was doing denying my orders. Then in flash she jumped up and landed on my lap very hard making my broken bones hurt 10 times worse. I squeezed the chair arm to keep expression un changing. She looked at me innocently "you don't mind do you leader-sama?" she question. I looked at her not buying this innocent act "actually greatly." I said as I held my composer. "Now remove yourself immediately" "but I'm your new partner" she exclaimed as she put more pressure on my broken leg. "I don't get privileges for being the leaders partner" "fine" I whispered gravely. She turned around happily, leaning of my broken leg. "Maybe if you healed when you needed to you could of won this fight" she whispered discreetly to me. Revealing her hidden reason for this.

This was going to be a long meeting………………

_**OMG I had no idea so many people liked this story. It makes me so happy!!!! Well I haven't been on in a while. SORRY FOR THAT! But since my new discovery of all these reviews, I will have a new and longer chappy! In five days promise! Here's a small chappy to get back started sorry if you don't like it…..it will get better promise. And if you want to see something in this story tell me and I might make it happen. ……..Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes.**_

_**I give you all THANKS!!!**_


End file.
